mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
South Mumbai
South Mumbai (Marathi: दक्षिण मुंबई), the southernmost precinct of the city of Mumbai , India, comprises the city's main business localities and its adjoining areas. It is the richest urban precinct in India.Geographically, South Mumbai lies at the southern corner of Salsette Island. Although the Constituencyof South Mumbai extends from Mumbai Central toColaba, most city residents use the term to refer to the stretch extending from Colaba to Mahim, hence including plush localities such as Lower Parel, Cadel Road, Shivaji Park, Matunga-King`s Circle, Worli, and Prabhadevi . This delimitation is also known as Mumbai City or 'Island City. The area is delimited on the east by Mumbai harbour and on the west by the Arabian Sea. The areas from Bandra and beyond form a part of Suburban Mumbai. See also Mumbai City District. Location & Extent Significance South Mumbai hosts the Reserve Bank of India and the Bombay Stock Exchange. Its primary business districts are the Fort, Nariman Point, Ballard Estate and more recently Lower Parel. Many leading Indian and multi-national companies are headquartered here. Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus (CST) and Churchgate serve as headquarters and starting point for country's Centraland Western Railway lines respectively.In South Mumbai, unlike many parts of India, uninterrupted supply of power is available around the clock. A particular feature that distinguishes South Mumbai (or Island City) from the rest of Mumbai is the absence of autorickshaws. Only Yellow-top taxis are permitted to ply in South Mumbai. The area houses a significant proportion of prime upmarket residential neighbourhoods of Mumbai including: Peddar Road, Nepean Sea Road, Breach Candy andWalkeshwar Road, forming a sort of golden quadrilateral and includes some of the most expensive residential areas in the world, such as the Hanging Gardens, Altamont Road, Cuffe Parade and Carmichael Road. Lately there has been a surge of landmark real estate projects which have come in and around Lower Parel, Mahalaxshmi, Prabhadevi, Lalbaug, Parel, Curry Road, Dadar, Matunga and Worli hence consolidating South Mumbai as one of the most prestigious and costliest places to live in India.Many distinctive sporting clubs have been an integral part of South Mumbai landscape like the Willingdon Sports Club, the Turf Club at Mahalaxmi Racecourse, the Bombay Gymkhana, the N.S.C.I, and the Malabar Hill Club (Formerly W.I.A.A Club). The CCI and MCA are located at Mumbai's two cricket stadiums, Brabourne and Wankhede respectively.Although land reclamation has allowed the southernmost tip of the district to double in size since the 1970s, the business districts face an acute shortage of real estate. As a result, the real-estate prices are among the top ten world-wide. As a ratio to average per capita income, real-estate prices in the business districts remain the most expensive in the world.neededSouth Mumbai houses some of the best schools in the city including Bombay International School, St.Marys, Cathedral & John Connon, St Xaviers, Campion, Don Bosco High School & Bombay Scottish.South Mumbai is also the home to several of the city's sporting grounds, including Brabourne Stadium, Wankhede Stadium, Cooperage Ground, Azad Maidan Oval Maidan and Shivaji Park Ground. Division The city of Mumbai lies on Salsette Island. Administratively it has two official divisions: Mumbai City district and Mumbai Suburban district. Mumbai City district consists of the southernmost part of Salsette Island. This region is called South Mumbai. The western part of Mumbai Suburban district (to the west of Sanjay Gandhi National Park) is called the Western Suburbs and the eastern part of the district is called the Eastern Suburbs.The northernmost portion of the island which is outside Mumbai city limits, lies in Thane District.1South Mumbai, the Western suburbs,Navi Mumbai and the Eastern Suburbs are not official divisions of Mumbai and as such different people may include different areas in each division. This article will use the most popular divisions. Old Bombay Old Bombay was used to refer to the area which was formed by the merging of the seven original islands of Mumbai, India. The term is now archaic and was used from the 19th century until the 1980s. The more widely used term today is just the word 'town'.When the islands were merged, the area became Old Bombay. The region north of this became Greater Bombay; now known as the 'Suburbs'. Greater Bombay encompasses an area 5 times the size of Old Bombay.The region of Old Bombay consists of South Mumbai's city centre, which is the richest area in India and the nerve centre of Indian commerce. Transportation 'Rail' 'Bus' 'Road' 'Ferry' 'Air' Social Infrastructure 'Education' 'Sports' 'Religious Places' Category:Mumbai